Boarding School
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Mikhail is not a normal human but is now left in a strange school. Will he find a friend or will he be bullied for all of his time in school. Sasukexoc, lemon, violence, rape, language, bondage
1. Chapter 1

**No ownership to Naruto.**

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams and today is my first day in my new school which is a boarding school. My father wants me to be smarter but since I have such good grades he sent me here to this co-ed school. I thought it would be like all the others till I took a good look around to find this is a school for demon's. Though before I could ask father he left me in front of the building only telling me "Go see the headmaster."

With that I walk in and try to find the headmaster's office which is on the second floor behind the trophy case. The receptionist helps me in getting to see him which his first words to me are a questions. He asks me "Are you Mikhail Williams, the youngest son of Uriel Williams, I've heard so much about?

I jump at first then tell him as I tremble in fear "Y-yes, sir. That i-is me."

He then asks me "What kind of demon are you if you get scarred so quickly unless you are a half-demon. Are you a half-demon, Mikhail?"

I tell him as I inch toward the chair he offers me "A-as far as I-I know I'm o-only a human. I-if I am a-a demon then th-that would explain m-my hair and e-eye color but I-I don't know wh-what you mean."

I'm now in the chair as he open what looks to be a file so he tells me "You are a half-bread. Your mother was a human and your father is a strong, powerful, and well known naga but since you are half you look different. If you look closely at your skin you would find scales but for now you need to get settled in your dorm room."

With that I leave lead by a teacher to the male dorm where I'm left with the dorm manager. He then tells me "You are going to be sharing a room but first I need to tell you the rule's that someone didn't mention to you. There are five simple rules and the first is that you must were the respected uniform. Second is that all male student's hair is to be no longer than their shoulder but girls can have any length. Third is that you must be to class on time or school functions other wise you will get in trouble. Fourth is that pending on the dorm binding you are in you wear that color vest, tie, and/or coat. The final rule is that no one is to revile or show what kind of demon you are no matter what. Is that all clear to you, Mikhail Williams?"

I tell him as I look at my hair "Y-yes, sir."

He then tells me "Once you are in your dorm cut your hair or you will get in trouble with the teachers and staff."

I tell him "Th-that will be a-a problem since m-my hair grows b-back fast no m-matter how many t-times I cut i-it. Even if I-I cut it t-to the proper l-length it will o-only grow back t-to this length s-since it has t-to do with m-my demon trait."

He tells me "If that is true then that must be why the principle let you keep it long so it should be fine. Now lets get you to your dorm and let you settle with your roommate then."

I nod then follow him as he leads me I guess the red dorms since there is a red flag out front with a single buildings. The school is split between two dorm sets and they are the black dorm or the raven dorm the other is the red dorm or fox dorm. Depending on what you are as well as your family and grades tells which you go to. I go to red since I'm average, naga, and in a famous family because of my father and my well known brothers. He leads me a room where I find out that my roommate is actually a girl that I can tell is a cheerleader.

She talks with the manager then leaves me alone with her as she tells me "You may be my roommate and high in social class but I don't like you. You are to never to talk to me or bother or complain if I have friends over or if I stay up later than you or I'm noisy. Got it?"

I think about it then nod as I set my things on the side of the room she didn't touch and get settled. I place my books on the desk and put my regular cloths in the dresser since my uniform's are in the closet. I then change into it and get my bag set for my first day in boarding school which is not as bad as I thought.

* * *

r&r


	2. Chapter 2

The next day starts like all the others by being yelled at by Sakura before she leaves and I get dressed after. Every time I change I find more scales on my body but since I've been seeing them since the first day here. Though this day turned from good to bad in a flash when I was running to class and ran into an older student. He did something that really shocked me which was that he helped me up and collect my things. Next thing he did was ask me "Are you alright?"

I tell him "Y-yes, I am. Th-thank you. Are y-you from t-the black dorms c-cause I've never s-seen you before n-now?"

He tells me "Yes, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and you?"

I tell him "R-red of course a-and I'm Mikhail W-Williams. I should g-go before I'm l-late."

He asks me "What class are you going to?"

I tell him "I'm g-going to gym c-class. Why are y-you?"

He nods his head then leads me to class as we make it just in time even after we change into our gym clothes. During class I notice that he is surrounded by the jocks as I try to do something to get credit which fails when I trip on something. I turn to find that it was Sakura was the one who tripped me for some unknown reason. As I go to stand I find that when I fell I hit my knee to hard into the cement so it has started to bleed. I then go to stand so I can ask the teacher if I can go see the nurse but my knee is in to much pain. I then feel hands help me up and pick me up bridal style to find that it is Sasuke and he tells the teacher "Mikhail needs to go see the nurse. I'll take him since he seems to be in pain from the fall and the cut."

Teacher nods his head as I'm taken to the nurse blushing in Sasuke's arms till we get there where he puts me down. The nurse patches it up then tells me that I need to stay off of it for the next few days then asks Sasuke "Can you watch over him?"

Sasuke tells her "I would but we are in different dorm buildings so I can't but I could see if a friend of mine would help him to his first class. Since after that I can help him."

She nods her head then lets us go back to class with Sasuke carrying me bridal style again till he sets me on the bench. He then goes to tell the teacher what the nurse said before he comes back and tells me "He understands the situation. He also thinks it would be easier if you just staid in your room till you are healed so he will talk to the principle after class."

I nod my head while blushing till class is over so Sasuke picks me up again to help me get to the locker room. I change then let him help me to my next class and tell him after he sets me down "Th-thank you, Sasuke-san. I-I hope we m-meet again after t-this since you a-are the first p-person to notice m-me unlike others. I-I guess this i-is good bye f-for now."

He kisses me on the cheek then grins and tells me "Till we meet again, Mikhail-kun."

I blush then watch as he leaves but first tells the teacher what is going on like with the gym teacher. Then with that class goes by normally till the end where Sasuke appears at the door to help me. Since this is my last class for now since it is now lunch time he takes me to the cafetiere which even it is split into two sides. He sets me at a table in the back that is between the two then goes to get us lunch and comes back. Once he does we sit in silence which is nice since both sides are really noisy at this time but we seem to be the main talk.

Things were fine till Sakura walked up to me and asks "Mikhail, what are you doing next to Sasuke-sama?"

I tell her "I hurt my leg in gym so he has been helping me and so he set me here and let me eat with him. Also I know that you were the one that tripped me making me badly hurt and needing help for no reason."

With that she raises he hand to hit me but Sasuke grabs her hand and pushes her away making her fall. He then takes our trays away then tells me when he gets back "Lets get you to your next class."

Then he looks at Sakura "No matter what you do I will never like you nor will I ever want to be with you."

With that we leave as I tell him "My n-next class is e-English in room t-twenty-nine."

He nods his then takes me to class only for me to find we have another class together which is helpful. After all class are over there are clubs but I'm not in any so Sasuke asks me "Would you like to watch me practice."

I tell him "Th-that sounds like f-f so sure, S-Sasuke-kun."

He then picks me up and takes me to the football field and sets me on the bench so he can go get changed. I blush once he comes out with the others and watch as they practice till the cheerleader's come out. Sakura spots me immediately and walks over to me then asks "Mikhail, what are you doing here?"

I tell her "I-I'm here because S-Sasuke-kun invited me t-to come and w-watch the team p-practice. W-why do you a-ask me things w-when ever I'm n-near him but n-not when I'm a-alone?"

She then gets really pissed and almost hits me till Sasuke walks over and grabs her hand before she can. With that she whips her arm from his grip then walks back to the other cheerleaders leaving us alone.

* * *

**r&r**


	3. Chapter 3

After practice he goes to show then picks me up to take me to the red dorm but it was kind of awkward. Since neither side has had someone from the other come over they don't know what to do about this. I don't really mind since this only means that I get some attention instead of being ignored. Dorm manager then walks over to us and asks "What is a black doing with a red and in the red dorm?"

Sasuke tells him "I'm helping him and since he is hurt I'm carrying him to his room which would be where?"

He tells him "Third door on the second floor with miss. Haruno since hers was free to him."

Sasuke nods his head then takes me to my room where he sets me down on the bed then tells me "Good bye, Mikhail-kun."

I tell him just before he closes the door "Th-thank you and g-good bye Sasuke-san."

I then just lay there till I go to change into my pajamas that takes awhile but I manage to put them on. Things go well with me relaxing and reading a book till Sakura walks in with some of her friends behind her. She stops and stairs at me then goes back to talking as if I was never their to begin with even if she does. Things change once her friends leave she asks me "Are you a virgin Mikhail or are you a little bitch?"

I look at her in shook then tell her "I-I'm a virgin b-but why do y-you ask that s-since it is p-personal?"

She then smile and goes to get something from her closet then turns back to me then takes advantage of my disability. She forcefully removes all of my clothes then ties my arms behind me after flipping me and with my own shirt. She then takes the item that she went for which turned out to be a dildo and shoves it into me. I try to scream but she quickly covers my mouth with her hand as I cry from the pain and try to get free. I then start to feel blood run down my legs as I'm torn from the inside out as she moves it in and out of me. I don't moan or get hard once as she does so she grabs a rag and shoves it in my mouth so that I can't scream with her hand removed. She takes her nails and starts from my shoulders and drags them down to my lower back making me cry again.

By the time she is done she has a towel set under me to collect the blood that has poured out. She then lets my arms go and removes the gag as I start to breath normally once again she then cleans me up. With that she redresses me then and puts me to sleep so that I can get my strength back for the next day. The next day the dorm leader came to tell me "Mikhail you are to stay in your room till healed. Sasuke has been allowed to come over here to check on you if needed to do call him if you need to."

I nod my head as I notice that Sakura is gone so I try to sit up but my lower back hurt from last night. Then later that afternoon after I wake from a nap I notice that Sasuke is in my room and he seems to be pissed. I then ask him "S-Sasuke-san what is w-wrong and why d-do you seem a-angry about something?"

He tells me "I can tell that someone was bleeding and it is coming from your side of the room. Did Sakura do something to you last night or is that from your injury?"

I start to get scared so I tell him "S-Sakura-san took out a-a toy of h-hers that was i-in her closet a-and violated me. I-I was to s-scared that she w-would hurt me t-that I let h-her though she a-also bound and g-gagged me. Please d-don't tell her t-that I told y-you or else s-she might do i-it again tonight s-since she scares m-me. How were y-you able to t-tell that there i-is blood in h-here unlike the d-dorm leader who c-couldn't?"

He tells me "I'm a vampire and we are sensitive to blood especially to the blood of humans. Be happy that I'm the only pure blood here or else things would not be good since others would be after you."

I nod my head then ask him "C-can you help m-me to the sh-shower since I c-can't really move o-on my own, S-Sasuke-san?"

He nods his head then helps me undress then takes me to the shower and sets me down before getting undress himself. I can tell that he is going to help me so I let him as he turns the water on and washes his body first. He then gets to work on mine where he notice the scares on my back and can tell since they are recent that Sakura did them. He then asks me "Do you want to check inside of you to see the damage that was done by her?"

I nod my head then let him lift me into his arms and inserts a finger then moves it around to check. He then gets really mad as the results seem to be very bad so he removes the finger then we finish the shower. Before we get out he puts me back in my pajamas then gets dress himself and takes me to my bed. That is when we see Sakura and her friends have returned so I tremble in fear of her but Sasuke is here so I'm not too scared. She then tells her friends to leave which they do as he sets me down onto my bed then turns to leave. Though he first tells Sakura "If you ever hurt Mikhail again then I will let others of my kin have you as a toy."

With that he leaves me to sleep as she trembles in fear and knows that he found out what happened last night.

* * *

r&r


	4. Chapter 4

After only a week I'm healed and able to go back to school which is good since I have a lot to catch up on. Sasuke even helps me in my work and we have now become good friends instead of being staggers. Though when ever I'm around him my heart skips a beat that I can tell means that I'm falling in love. I fear falling in love since I know that it can only lead to pain or to heart break so I don't tell but I think he knows. Since one day while we were under our favorite tree studding he asks me "Mikhail-kun, do you love me?"

I blush then look up at him and tell him "I-I do but I-I'm scared to l-love any one s-since I have n-never felt it b-before. It scares m-me but I w-want to lnow w-what love is l-like many others d-do when they f-find it."

With that he pulls me into his lap where he lets me sit comfortably till time for dinner where we eat together again. Everything is fine till some guys from the black dorms walk over and ask Sasuke "Sasuke, what are you doing over here with some low class red?"

He tells them "Maybe I want to be with my friend and he is not low class just because of his dorm. He is the son of Uriel Williams and the younger brother to Gabriel and Raphael Williams who are very powerful."

I think about it first before they run off to someplace else at the thought of what my family and Sasuke would do. With that we then go through the day normally till after school is over and I try to get to Sasuke's practice. As I walk Sakura and her friends grab me then take me to the storage room where they tie me up to a post. I then start to panic even more but I then hear people enter the room as they blindfold me and gag me. I can hardly hear them talking till one comes up to me and yanks on my shirt causing it to tear. I start to really panic so I try to kick at them but they pin my legs down to let the men touch me. They start by touching my upper body then go to remove the rest of my clothes by tearing my pants and undergarments off.

_(No like gang-bang rape so you can guess what happens next)_

After all the men have gone and they have let me down as well as untied me Sakura tells me "Let's see if he still like you now that your unclean."

I tremble in fear then try to stand but I only fall on my ass making them laugh as I cringe in pain. I then notice one girls looks upset then she runs off to some other place which Sakura notices but isn't happy. She tells the others "Let's leave this slut hear and go to practice then hang after that go to bed."

They nod their heads then leave smiling and laughing as I sit on the ground naked, cold, and humiliated. That is till only eight minutes the girl comes back with Sasuke who looks at me in shock and with a towel. He takes it and wraps it around me then takes me to the closes shower which is the footballer's shower. They can tell that Sasuke is pissed and that he is worried but before he cleans me he takes pictures. Before he does he asks "Can I take some picture so that I can get you moved to my dorm so you will be closer to me? I will protect you no matter what so this will never happen again as well as get you some help before it happens again."

I nod my head then let him take them before he puts it in his bag and starts to clean me along with some ointment. I know that he has that for if he gets a minor injury's so I relax under his touch till he is finished. He then helps me out and lets me wear his jersey and gym uniform pants as we go see the headmaster. Sasuke knocks on the door till we hear him tell us "You may enter but make your business fast."

We walk in as the headmaster turns to us which he is shocked to see me as I spot my father in the room. Father asks me "Mikhail who is this and why are you in here with some boy from the black dorm?"

Sasuke tells him and the headmaster "He is here because he was gang raped but was raped previously by his roommate. He wish's to move into a room with me so that he will feel safe as well as being near someone that he trusts."

They look at us like we are telling a lie so Sasuke hands the headmaster the camera letting them both see the pictures. Father looks at them then notices the marks on my arms and around my neck then looks at the pictures. Father then nods his head allowing me to move rooms so me and Sasuke leave but father stops us. He tells me "Mikhail, you have two people who want to see you outside that are standing next to the car."

I can tell that the two he is talking about are and that is that they are my older brothers. I look up at Sasuke who helps me go see them and at first glance Gabriel runs over to me and hugs me. I feel very safe in his arms as Raphael walks over to us and pats me on the head smiling till father walks over to us. He asks them "Can you two come over here please so that I can tell you something important?"

Gabriel lets go of me as Sasuke comes back to being my aid and Raphael follows him frowning. Father then tells them what has happened to me and then heads to the car as Gabriel tells Sasuke "Watch him carefully."

Sasuke tells him "Don't worry I'll never let him out of my sight as long as we are here so you don't need to worry."

With that they leave as me and Sasuke go to my old dorm to collect my things then move them to my room. Before we enter Sasuke tells me "I'll enter first so stay behind me so they can't get to you, alright?"

I nod my head as I place his camera in his bag so he opens the door for us to only find Sakura and her friends chatting. They stop when they see Sasuke then notice me behind him which makes them really pissed but they do nothing. As we collect my things I can tell they are really want me dead so I stay near Sasuke through it all. After we are done I change into my pajamas then notice there is only one bed in the room but I don't mind. Sasuke and I love each other so I don't mind sharing the bed together with him even after all that has happened.

That is till the next day when I have to get use to being in the black dorms and on a new scheduled that has less red's.

* * *

r&r


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks seem to drag by but Sasuke helps me get through them and through the class's. Today was when we decided to move to the next level in our relationship but I'm kind of nervous about it. That night Sasuke and I finished our homework then went to bed for the next step in becoming one. Once we are at the bed he forcefully pushes me on the bed and grabs my wrists with one hand. I then start to tremble in fear as he leans down and grabs something from under the bed which is a box. When he opens the box I can see what is inside which really scares me now that I can see them. In side the box is blindfolds, wrist cuffs, ankle cuffs, gags, chains, cock rings, clamps, dildo, flogger whips, leather paddle whips, spanking crops, lubricant oil bottles and butt plugs.

He then grabs out lubricant, wrist and ankle cuffs, cock ring, clamps, chain, dildo, gag, and a flogger whip. He first puts the cuffs on then the cock ring since my cock has started to stiffen from the treatment. He then takes the chain and attaches it to the head of the bed while pulling me up toward it. He then puts the gag and clamps on me making me jump but I know he is not done yet but he closes the box then puts it away. As I wait for him to put it back I try to get free but fail as he grabs my tit and pulls hard on it by pulling the clamp. I moan from the pain and the pleasure that he is giving me but also in shame of letting him do this.

He then pulls out a knife and starts to remove my clothes by ripping them off of me and tossing them to the floor. Once his is done I have no clothes on but my shirt could be saved since it was already open since he had to, to get to my tits. He then flips me over and starts to hit me with the flogger whip making me scream and moan in pain. Once he is done with that he takes the lubricant and starts to loosen my whole before he forces the dildo in. I try to run before he can but he has a good grip on my hip with his free hand so I have no choice but to submit.

He then pulls back to look at his work and asks me "I never knew that you liked this kind of thing? Have you been a closet submissive and masochist all this time but you were terrified when you where gang raped?"

I blush then nod yes to his questions since I've never told this to anyone, not even my own father. He then grins as he leans over me and rubs one hand on my inner thighs which are my weak points. He then tells me "I think you should be stretched enough so lets get to the fun part shall we."

I only lay there and take it as he removes the dildo and fucks me without a condom or raw which does hurt. He then cums in me as he removes the cock ring and the clamps as I scream into the gag in pleasure. Once he has fully unloaded in me he goes back to the corner of the bed where I notice one last toy I didn't see earlier. It is a butt plug which he uses to keep his cum inside of me as he cleans up mine and lets me go. I ask him "W-why did you ... a-act so ... n-nice to ... m-me if you ... w-were going to do ... t-this any way?"

He tells me after he kisses me on the forehead "I did this so that you knew who had the power and control between us. I still love you no matter what may happen but I like to dominate those that I'm with which could be why th girls never want to go this far."

I nod my head as I fall asleep only to find in the morning my backside in pain and dress in my pajamas. I then spot Sasuke next to me so I snuggle into hi chest even if it is uncomfortable with the object in my ass. From then on me and Sasuke stay together till death do us part like we are husband and wife.

The End

* * *

r&r


End file.
